User talk:Bigteddy
Hey, Mikey! I just wanted to know if I could become an admin on Olivia Wiki! As you can see, the wiki's only active user is me, Squidward Tentacles. I would like to request adminship on the great site so I can upload a background, wordmark (logo replacing the words Olivia Wiki at the top), updated home page, new templates, and more. Only admins are allowed to do this, and I learned how because of my wiki that won the 2010 community contest, The Backyardigans Wiki. As you can see how it looks, this wiki will look just as great and have just as much pages if I become an administrator. I am a huge fan of Olivia and just wanted to know if I could. Since the Backyardigans Wiki is now run by more users than ever, I don't have to worry about working on it so much, and I have been thinking of making Olivia Wiki one of the best wikis, and will enter it in the next Wikia contest if I am an admin. Fortunately, you as well will keep your adminship here, and you and I can communicate about how the wiki looks with my new updates to the site, both admins. When you answer I will be glad to help you and your wikis. Bye, --Squidward Tentacles 20:21, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. --Bigteddy 03:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Olivia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi, I'm the Thingy Majig E. I am sorry for posting vandalism on your wiki. I am the Unregistered Contributor making new episode pages (I made those to make up for what I did to Olivia Wiki). Please unblock me so I can post pictures I took from my TV of Olivia - I took title cards, scenes, and pictures of minor characters. 14:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC)The Thingy Majig E I have unblocked you but if this happens again I'll have to blcok you again do you understand. --Bigteddy 00:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) i would sgin up but on ever WIKI i have to get a email and i never get one i wait and i do not get a email Hey, Bigteddy Is fandom allowed? No fandom is not allowed on Olivia Wiki. --Bigteddy (talk) 17:52, November 14, 2014 (UTC)